


It Goes Without Saying

by sunnygirl (brewcha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Banter, Gen, Gift Fic, Hong Kong (City), Introspection, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/sunnygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was a thing Sammy found about Liane: that somehow, inadvertently along the lines, Liane took Sammy’s antics and ways into stride as if it fitted into the course of her life naturally and seamlessly, even if she hadn’t really wanted to or thought was possible at first. Sammy was pretty sure neither of them was aware that it had happened when it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Goes Without Saying

**Author's Note:**

> _happy birthday[eugie](http://sunkissedcrow.tumblr.com)!!!!!!_
> 
> songs i listened to when writing:
> 
> • _your lie in april [english medley]_ by amanda lee  & dima lancaster  
> • _little talks_ by of monsters and men  
>  • _preacher_ by OneRepublic  
>  • _beautiful times_ by owl city ft. lindsey stirling  
>  • _don't be so hard on yourself_ by jess glynne  
>  • _beam me up_ by p!nk  
>  (they might not necessarily relate to the fic meaning/lyric-wise but they were good mood-makers for me when writing this thang!!!)
> 
> and now, enjoyyyyyy!

“This is amazing.”

Sammy leaned over the edge, her hair fluttering in the wind. Below her, she could see cars crowding down one road and people striding purposely along the pavements. Lights blinked and glowed in every corner, illuminating the city down below.

Mako had taught her how to focus and listen and feel, and when she paused long enough, she could hear the blinking green pedestrian lights, the holler of several impatient drivers, the bustle of _I’m coming home’s_ along rough concrete.

“Hm.” Sammy leaned back, turning her head to look at Liane, standing a few ways behind her with that characteristic open apathy of her’s. Like she wasn’t _really_ interested or anything.

Sammy folded her arms behind her back and tilted her head at Liane. “What do you think?”

Though Sammy was facing away from the light, with Liane standing closer to the shadows, she could see the way the other’s eyes flicked away to give a brief glance over Sammy’s shoulder. As if she was checking what exactly was being referred to with minute interest.

“I’ve seen it plenty of times.”

Hah. Trust Liane to respond disinterestedly. The faint glow she was currently emitting made Sammy think that she genuinely had little interest in the bright city lights, even when viewing it from the roof of a skyscraper. No matter what though, Sammy never found herself in a position to blame Liane for the way she looked at things. Nor did she ever think she would ever feel inclined to.

Sammy just smiled, sitting herself down with her feet dangling over the edge. “You wanna sit with me?”

“And risk slipping and falling to my possible death?”

“Hey, I can fly.” Sammy tilted her head back and grinned. “Come sit with me.”

Liane shoved her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. “Not if you’re going to look like you might possibly push me off.” The glow glimmered like light under rippling water, like amusement.

Sammy harrumphed, setting her face in a deadpan expression with exaggerated effort. “I solemnly swear not to push you off.” She wouldn’t even mind if Liane sat away from the edge, but she didn’t need to say that.

“I expected that you’d swear on your honour.” Liane strolled over, lowering herself down beside Sammy so her knees were drawn up to her chin. “Your esteemed Sunny Girl honour.”

Sammy laughed and gestured to herself. She was in her Sunny Girl attire, her thick bunch of hair tied up in the iconic ponytail flair. Liane just smirked, the kind of smirk she always made whenever she pretended she wasn’t nearly smiling. She, in turn, had come out with just the domino mask from her Golden Crow persona; she wore a nondescript hoodie, a long one that ended below her waist, completed with dark sports leggings and sneakers.

Sammy had joked that she looked like the city’s resident vigilante going out for a night jog, receiving a spark flicked at her forehead in response.

“You act like this is old.” Sammy leaned on hands placed behind her, gaze turning back to the city lights. If she didn’t look directly downwards, it was as if the lights were flames licking up the sides of buildings, like the stars had rained down on the streets and breathed new life. “Does it really get old?”

Liane hummed. “Isn’t it the same with you and Gym City?”

Sammy had flown above the rooftops of Gym City countless of times, during daytime and during nighttime. She had seen the sprawling streets and metropolitan buildings, and if she closed her eyes, she could map out the entire city and its surroundings in detail. “Not totally.”

It made her think of how Charlie had each alley turn and dipped road memorized to the point where she could thunder through the city, on her motorcycle, with a completely improvised route. How Mako learned the city through the smell that wafted from its shops and flowers, the voices and sound frequencies permeating through each wall, the sense of space from her broad shoulders to the nearest building, the way the ground could rumble underneath her feet from downtown to the countryside.

“No?”

Sammy felt something expand in her chest. “I guess knowing the way other people experience a place always gives me something new to learn everyday.”

She didn’t need to see to know Liane looking at her quizzically. Liane hummed a little again, as if she was taking Sammy’s answer in consideration, as if Sammy was a puzzle that she didn’t mind taking the time to figure out.

That was a thing Sammy found about Liane: that somehow, inadvertently along the lines, Liane took Sammy’s antics and ways into stride as if it fitted into the course of her life naturally and seamlessly, even if she hadn’t really wanted to or thought was possible at first. Sammy was pretty sure neither of them was aware that it had happened when it did.

_“Did you eat the sun for breakfast today? Wait—don’t answer that.”_

Somewhere, far away, a car honked.

Liane folded her arms over her knees.

“I’m gonna miss this when I leave.” Sammy kicked her feet a little. “It’s so different from Gym City.”

Another hum. “When _are_ you going to leave?”

Sammy let out a long sigh. “’Oh, I’m going to miss you when you leave, Sammy. My life will never be the same without you around.’”

“Very funny.” Sammy grinned at her deadpan companion. The light around Liane illuminated her face and the strands of raven-black hair folded over her shoulders. It pulsed like a beating heart, nothing like the glow of the ever-wakeful city. “I’m not going to shrivel up and die without you around.”

“Oh man, I should hope not.” Sammy stifled a laugh. “You’re so young and brimming with life.”

Liane tilted her face a little in Sammy’s direction, letting herself quirk her lips into a smile. She pushed her domino mask up her forehead, and Sammy saw her eyes, the lights reflecting in her irises like flecks of gold. “Got my whole life ahead of me, turning my dreams into more than dreams. Change the culture, save the world.”

 _“Ab-so-lute-ly.”_ Sammy nodded, wondering what it must be like to fly straight up into space and drink the stars. “Fall in love, grow old, fulfill your wishes, pass down your truths.”

“Not everyone though.”

“Hm?”

“The fall in love part.”

Sammy grinned. “Yeah, but I like to be romantic.”

“This is, I feel, where one of your friends say you’re being gross.” Liane sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

Oh, she could just imagine Mako laughing in that rippling, nearly-snorting way of hers, with Reagan giving Sammy one of his long withering looks. Charlie would be the one to say it, and Jamie would cackle and say Charlie was not one to talk.

“They’re given a _gift_ ,” Sammy retorted roundly, and Liane ducked her face away as if she was going to bust out into a laughing fit. “I am Sunny freaking Girl.”

Liane sniggered into the collar of her hoodie. Sammy thought of the cool, inscrutable expression Liane wore almost all the time; the initial apathy that, with the right people, would give way to something much more complex.

The sky roared above their heads, and when Sammy stopped to look up, she watched an airplane gradually descend down into the airspace, its wings blinking and flickering with lights, heading towards where Sammy knew was the airport.

Sammy felt her cheeks hurt at all the smiling – but not in an unpleasant way. More like she didn’t realize how she was smiling so widely up till now.

Liane also had her gaze up; watching the airplane like she had seen this about a billion times before but she had only just noticed it and everything else. “Did you know that the highest certified altitude of an airliner was sixty-thousand feet?”

“Now I do.” Sammy looked at Liane. “I’ve probably _flown_ sixty-thousand feet, though.”

“Maybe higher?”

“Maybe higher.”

Liane shifted in her position a little, stretching her legs a little but keeping her knees drawn up. She rested an elbow on her knee, her arm folded back to rest the side of her head idly against her palm. “That’s kinda insane.”

“Sometimes I find it hard to believe myself.” Sammy pointed an index finger to the sky. “Up, up, and away?”

“To infinite and beyond.”

“To great heights!”

“Soaring, flying.”

Sammy paused and gave Liane a funny look. She had half the mind to say something dumb like _bop bop bop, bop to the top_ but she couldn’t keep a straight face. Liane had a way of cracking jokes and making the unlikeliest of references that made Sammy laugh worth a hundred happy days.

“Oh, and _I’m_ horrible and terrible when I make dumb jokes.” Sammy got up to her feet, brushing down her lap. She stepped up on the very edge of the rooftop. The wind blew up her hair, and she could see less people dotting the pavements, more cars swimming seamlessly down roads and up highways in a blur of taillights. “It goes without saying that Liane gets with it far too much.”

Liane watched her, also making a move to get up. “I get away with it because I pick the exact moments, the exact people, to make dumb jokes.”

“I’m an incarnate of the sun, or near enough. I should take some credit.” Sammy turned around so her back faced everything beyond. An arm reached out and Liane grabbed Sammy by the wrist.

“Don’t do that.”

“Don’t do what?”

Liane narrowed her eyes, but the light around her glowed and rippled in waves, brighter than ever. “Let yourself fall and then soar straight up in the air.” She touched the edge of her domino mask with the tips of her fingers from her free hand, as if half-considering pulling it back down over her eyes.

Sammy held her gaze, grinning. Already, energy was spreading through her limbs and surging through her very veins. Below her, the city steadfastly gleamed. “It goes without saying, I’m going to do it anyway.”

She wanted to fly up into the cosmos and drink the stars.

_Come with me, I’ll catch you._

Liane looked at her.

And then she _did_.

 

 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> (this was beta'd several times over the course of a few days, and as it happens, writing an ending will always be my ultimate downfall.)
> 
>  
> 
> SO. UM. YES. I UPLOADED IT ONTO AO3. /POSES
> 
> i don't know how it happened but somehow everything that was a part of my birthday present to you has been sammy+liane related and it wasn't intentional i swear. most of the time i just wanted to do liane stuff but sammy somehow wheedled her way in - give the girl a break, sammy, damn.
> 
> i was originally just going to keep it on dropbox, but, one, i wanted to have the stuff on different social media platforms like you did for me last year (and facebook is being a butt, so) and, two, i feel like it'd be really cool to read it on ao3. so, like, THE FULL FIC-READING EXPERIENCE. or something like that. ahhhhhhhhh
> 
> if you want, you can ask me for the dropbox link-- but it goes without saying, that i'm going to link it to you anyway at some point because original .pdf + original formatting is a++++++
> 
> SO ANYWAY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. AND I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT BIRTHDAY.
> 
> PEACE OUT! ( • ∀•)っ*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*


End file.
